Chrysalis
by SafiraMajika
Summary: A routine survey brings a new and unique member to the Atlantis family.
1. An Unsettling Discovery

Part One: An Unsettling Discovery

Summary: On a survey mission, the team discovers the aftermath of a Wraith attack as well as something very strange.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Atlantis_ folks but original characters are mine. This is a work of fiction (complete and utter) and it was written for nonprofit entertainment purposes.

Even from the 'Gate, Sheppard could see the thick, black smoke. "All right, everyone," he announced, a serious look on his face. "Let's keep our eyes open." Behind him, his team fanned out. Teyla moved to the right and Ronon to the left, leaving Rodney to bring up the rear.

"What do you remember about these people, Teyla?" Sheppard asked quietly, glancing at the young woman.

"Those that live on the outskirts are mainly farmers or raise animals. Further into the settlement, there are metalworkers, healers, the sort of people normally found in a large settlement of this kind," she answered, her brown eyes scanning the foliage around them.

"Maybe they should have found themselves some soldiers," Ronon observed in a low tone as they came upon a clearing. Bodies littered the ground, some unmarked while others bore the unmistakable emaciated look of Wraith victims.

"I don't think the soldiers would have fared much better," Rodney muttered, his eyes wide as he surveyed the carnage.

Sheppard, his eyes narrowed, swore under his breath and keyed his communicator. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard. The Wraith have been here," he said almost angrily.

"Any survivors, Colonel?" he heard Elizabeth Weir ask.

"None yet. We've only reached the outskirts of the main settlement."

"Keep us posted, Colonel."

"Will do. Sheppard out."

Teyla looked as if she was about to speak but was cut off by a low moan. Her alert eyes scanned the bodies. She moved closer and, after checking a few of them, found the poor soul that was just barely alive.

The woman might have been young but there was no way to tell. Her hair was stark white, her eyes gray with pain and her skin stretched taut over her high cheekbones. "Must…protect," she barely managed to wheeze. Teyla, on one knee beside the dying woman, gently took her hand.

"I do not understand," she murmured and the woman took a heavy, wheezing breath.

"Temple…chrysos…must…protect…not…die," the woman gasped and then her body went rigid. A moment later, the poor soul was dead, her body limp and unmoving. Teyla murmured an Athosian prayer and rose to her feet.

"What did she say?" Sheppard asked curiously, having checked the immediate area for any further sign of the Wraith.

"There is something in their temple that must be protected. She called it a chrysos," Teyla answered and Rodney blinked.

"I wonder if it means the same thing to us," he put in and Teyla looked at him. "Caterpillars use them to become butterflies. Our word is chrysalis." He got blank looks from Teyla and Ronon. He sighed heavily. "A cocoon." Teyla nodded and Ronon just glared at him. "Going back to work now," he muttered and continued to scan for energy readings.

"Well, keep up. Ronon, you take point. Let's see if we can't find this temple she was talking about," Sheppard ordered and they moved out.

Nearly half an hour had passed before they reached a building near the edge of the main settlement.

"This is their temple, Colonel," Teyla informed him, gesturing at the pyramid shaped building that stood on the other side of the clearing.

"Pyramid. Why am I not surprised?" Rodney laughed and Sheppard flashed him a look. "Okay. Shutting up…for now," he snapped and brought up the rear as Ronon entered the temple first, his weapon drawn.

Sheppard entered next and then Teyla. "Clear," Sheppard called out and then Rodney went in.

He blinked rapidly and peered around the immense room. Sheppard was checking over the few bodies that lay on the floor while Ronon stood guard. Rodney's eyes found Teyla near what appeared to be a big fish tank. There was a hole in the side and something lay in the bottom. "What is it?" he called out, not moving any closer.

She turned and looked at him, sorrow filling her dark eyes. "I believe it is the chrysos. We were too late," she replied and moved aside. Sheppard moved over to her and peered inside the tank. The object was dark blue and ovoid in shape. Its surface looked rough and cratered though the part that was still underwater was smooth and full.

"There must have been one hell of a caterpillar in there," he commented quietly and turned to Rodney. "Can you check it for life signs, McKay?"

Rodney thought about it for a moment. "Of course, I can," he replied brightly and carefully stepped over the emaciated body of a man that lay right in the middle of the aisle way. Holding up the scanner, he slowly moved it back and forth over the cocoon. His eyes widened. "Whatever's in there…it isn't dead. But I think it's dying," he told Sheppard.

The soldier stared at him. "Dying…of what?" Sheppard demanded, taking another look at the cocoon.

Teyla spoke up. "There is barely any water in this container. Perhaps it is the water that kept it alive," she suggested and McKay nodded.

"Kind of a womb thing, you know? It's the liquid that sustains it like with pregnant women," he observed and Sheppard nodded in understanding.

"And you know all about pregnant women, right?" Ronon sneered from his position by the door.

Sheppard rolled his eyes and keyed his communicator. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Request permission to bring back living subject in, well, stasis," he said urgently, pulling his canteen free of his belt. Teyla did the same and they began to pour water slowly over the cocoon.

"Colonel, what do you mean by living subject in stasis? I thought the D'iaa weren't technologically advanced enough for that," Dr. Weir asked and he sighed heavily.

"It's a cocoon, Elizabeth, and whatever is inside is dying. If these people were willing to die to protect it, there's probably a reason," he reported and there was silence.

"What do you need on my end?" she finally asked and Teyla smiled at him, pointing to the cocoon. The surface of the ovoid object had begun to smooth and fill out again.

Sheppard smiled. "A big tank of water, for starters. The cocoon's about a foot long and probably 10 inches around. It might not hurt to have Carson handy too. At least until we can figure out what's inside," he replied and then told Teyla, "See if there's anything here that we can transport it in. We're going to have to move fast." She nodded and began searching the ransacked temple.

A few feet away, Rodney held up what looked to be a white fabric sack. "How about this?" he suggested with a smile and Sheppard stared at him.

"Is it waterproof?" he snapped and the smile on Rodney's face faltered a little. Then he brightened again and popped open his canteen, pouring water into the sack. Nothing came out and the fabric didn't even get wet.

"That'll work," Sheppard told him and Teyla hurried over to Rodney. "Ronon, we need your canteen," Sheppard called out and a moment later, Ronon's canteen flew through the air.

Teyla shot him an irritated glance after catching it. "You could have simply brought it to me," she informed him and he gave her an irreverent smile. "I know," was all he said before turning back to the door.

Teyla and Rodney emptied all four canteens into the sack. "Keep one in case we need more water from the tank," Rodney said as they carried the sack to the tank in question. "I have already thought of that," she commented quietly. Carefully hanging the sack over one corner of the tank, Rodney looked at Teyla. She looked back at him and smiled. "You are the scientist," she said and he stared at her.

"That doesn't mean I'm touching it," he snapped, looking indignant at the thought of touching the cocoon. She simply shook her head and tilted her head toward the sack.

"Hold it open and I will put the cocoon inside," she told him, reaching into the tank. As her hands came in contact with the cocoon, it shuddered. Hesitating slightly, she took a deep breath and gently curled her hands around it. It shuddered again but went still as she lifted it out of the water. "Colonel, it feels like it has a heartbeat," she whispered, glancing at Sheppard as she carefully moved it toward the sack.

"Are you sure?" he asked, grasping the opening of the sack and helping Rodney hold it open. She nodded and put the cocoon inside the sack. As her hands released it and the water surrounded it, it seemed to spasm for a moment and then stopped. Sheppard looked inside the sack. The water just barely covered it. "More water," he said and Teyla filled one of the canteens, emptying it into the sack and repeating the process twice more until the tank was practically empty.

"I hope it is enough," she commented worriedly as Rodney and Sheppard gingerly lifted the sack.

"Me too," Sheppard replied with a slight smile.

Teyla held out her arms. "I will carry it. There is a sling strap that will make it simpler to carry," she told them, showing them the strap that had gone unnoticed when the sack was found. Rodney helped her loop the strap around her shoulders while Sheppard held the sack itself.

"Ronon, we're moving out," Sheppard called out and Ronon nodded. He was the first one out and gave the 'clear' signal. As he, Teyla and Rodney left the temple, he said, "Watch our six. I'll take point."

Ronon glanced at the sack. "If you say so," he said and waited for Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney to start back the way they had come.

Teyla checked the sack periodically as they hurried back to the 'Gate. It showed no sign of leaking and she was happy for that. The only thing that worried her was that the amount of water seemed to be lessening as time passed.

When they reached the 'Gate, Rodney quickly dialed Atlantis. Ronon and Sheppard kept an eye on their surroundings. With a loud 'whoosh', the 'Gate opened. "Teyla, go on. The tank should be ready by now," Sheppard ordered as she headed through the eye. Rodney was right behind her. Sheppard and Ronon brought up the rear.

Stepping into Atlantis' gate room, Teyla saw that Dr. Beckett was standing beside a large clear container of water. She smiled slightly as she reached him. "It will be grateful for the water, Dr. Beckett. I believe it has absorbed part of the water we carried it in," she told him and he smiled back at her.

"Let's get it into the tank and we'll see how it does," he told her, helping her lift the strap from her shoulders. Together, they carried it to the tank and lowered it in. When the sack touched the bottom, the doctor carefully lifted the cocoon out and set it on the bottom while Teyla pulled the sack back out. Surprisingly, the cocoon didn't shudder or spasm when he touched it. Instead, it seemed to visibly pulse. "That feels like a heartbeat," he exclaimed, his accent thickening with surprise.

"That is what I felt when I lifted it from its container. However, it seemed to shudder when I touched it. It did not do that when you touched it," she said and his look of surprise was almost comical.

"Maybe it likes you, Doc," Sheppard commented with a grin as Dr. Weir joined them. The Scotsman just huffed softly and signaled for two corpsmen to help him move the tank.

The water sloshed slightly as the tank was moved and Beckett glared at them. "Slowly, for God's sake. We don't want to kill it," he snapped as he followed them out of the gate room.

Dr. Weir waited until they were gone before turning to Sheppard. "No other survivors, I take it?" she asked and he shook his head.

"The bastards wiped them out," he said in a low voice. "And it didn't look like they even bothered to try culling them. Some of them were killed outright while others were fed on. I don't think I've ever seen the Wraith do something like that before. How that one woman held on, I'll never know."

She nodded, her brow furrowed in thought. "Teyla, did the woman give you any idea about what was inside the cocoon?" she asked curiously and the Athosian shook her head.

"She said only that it must be protected and not be allowed to die. The poor woman did not have the strength to say any more," she replied sadly.

"Well, I want to get all of you debriefed and then we can check in with Dr. Beckett," Dr. Weir told her and motioned for the team to follow her.

As they trooped up the stairs, Teyla cast one more glance in the direction that Dr. Beckett had gone with the cocoon. She sincerely hoped that whatever was inside would survive.

TBC…


	2. The Awakening

**Chapter Two – Awakening**

Carson checked the heart monitor one more time and made a notation on the chart he held. Looking closely at the cocoon, he realized that it had grown considerably since Col. Sheppard's team had brought it back from P8X-922.

"How's the pod?" he heard Ronon ask from behind him.

Carson turned and regarded him warily. "It's grown 17 inches and the vital signs are good. Why the interest?" he asked in reply.

The bigger man sighed. "Teyla's worried about it. I figured I'd ask and maybe ease her mind," he explained after glancing around. It was as if he didn't want anyone to know he was asking after it.

Carson smiled slightly. "Well, tell her that it's doing fine. And, Ronon, it's a cocoon, not a pod. Cocoons hold living creatures while pods hold plant life," he said and Ronon nodded.

Nothing more was said though Carson watched Ronon as he left the infirmary. He had a feeling that even Ronon was worried about the wee thing. And he wasn't the only person to ask about the cocoon. Rodney had been in a few times and so had Dr. Zelenka. To his complete surprise, even Col. Caldwell had asked after the cocoon more than once.

He gently patted the side of the tank. "Don't worry, the curiosity will soon wear off and they won't come stare at you anymore," he said in a reassuring tone. The cocoon, having started floating in the middle of the tank a few days before, rolled a few times and then stopped. "Aye, I know the feeling," he sighed and started to turn away from the tank.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the cocoon suddenly start to spin wildly in the water, sections of it bulging outward. He looked at the heart monitor and his eyes widened. According to the machine, the cocoon's pulse had abruptly flown up by 30 points. "Bloody hell," he gasped, climbing on the platform around the tank and pushing up his sleeves. Plunging his hands into the cool water, he gently let his fingers trail over the surface of the cocoon. It continued to spin in the water as he carefully probed it for signs of having broken open. Worried that he wouldn't spot any because of the spinning, he practically screamed for one of the nurses.

Sarah Harper hurried in and immediately saw what he was missing. Streams of bubbles were issuing from one lower end of the cocoon. "There on the right end," she told him and he managed to get one of his hands over the end. The cocoon suddenly stopped spinning though it heaved a few times. Behind her, Dr. Weir stood in the doorway, Sheppard and Teyla flanking her.

"Dr. Beckett, what's happening?" Weir demanded, coming into the infirmary.

"I think it's breaking open," he told her as he carefully pulled it closer to the surface. It was almost there when a piece of the cocoon popped free and dropped to the bottom. Carson was so surprised he started to drop it, barely catching it before it fell. Another piece fell away and something moved inside the cocoon.

"Let it drop, Doc. You don't know what's in there," Sheppard ordered, drawing his sidearm and moving toward the tank.

Carson stared at him. "The hell I will. If it needs oxygen, it'll drown in the tank," he bellowed, still holding the cocoon.

Sheppard jumped onto the platform. "Fine. But if something from _Alien_ comes out, you're dropping it and I'm firing. Understood?"

"That's fine, Colonel. Just move over. I need the room," Carson snapped, looking at Sheppard angrily. He moved and Carson carefully pulled the cocoon back up until it was just below the surface. As he did, a large chunk of it floated free and what looked like wispy hair appeared. A moment later, he saw a small, very human hand poke out of the side. "Jaysus Christ!" he gasped and lifted the cocoon straight out of the water. "Sarah, get that table over here!" he shouted as he turned with the cocoon in his arms. She pushed the table over to him just as he came down off the platform, Sheppard still beside him.

"Be careful, Doc," he warned as Carson carefully pulled a piece of the cocoon away. Carson ignored him, intent upon freeing whoever was inside the cocoon. As he pulled away one particularly large piece, he stopped suddenly. He leaned over the cocoon and peered inside, an expression of pure shock on his face. Eyes as blue as the water that surrounded Atlantis peered back at him. A smile curved his lips and he pulled away more of the cocoon. The more he pulled away, the bigger his smile became.

"I need a warming blanket now," he ordered and one suddenly appeared on the table. With one hand, he spread it open and then reached into the cocoon. Gasps and exclamations of surprise and shock filled the air as he lifted the contents out and gently laid it on the blanket, wrapping it in the warm fabric. There on the table, swaddled in the warming blanket, was a chubby and very adorable little girl. She looked to be barely a year old with wide blue eyes and damp blonde hair. Her chubby hands were wrapped around Carson's arm as she stared at them.

Dr. Weir spoke first. "A child. There was a child in that thing?" she breathed, her eyes wide as she stared at the child. The little girl suddenly smiled and waved her hand around.

Teyla smiled. "The woman said that what was inside the chrysos must not be allowed to die. Now we know why that was so important," she said softly, her eyes glowing with amazement.

Sarah stepped forward. "I'll weigh her for you, Dr. Beckett," she offered and reached for the little girl. To everyone's surprise, the little one wailed loudly, tears welling up in her eyes as she clutched tighter at Carson's arm.

He gently lifted her into his arms and cuddled her against his chest for a few moments until she calmed down. "It's all right, wee lassie. I think I'd best do it, Sarah," he said with a slight smile.

Sheppard, speechless for a moment, suddenly spoke. "I told you it liked you."

Dr. Weir smiled. "_She_, John. _She_ likes Carson," she said gently and looked at the little girl clinging to Carson's shirt.

Carson turned away from the table, the little girl in his arms peeking up at him through long lashes. "Let's get you weighed and measured, lass," he told her and she grinned broadly, showing perfect white baby teeth. "I'll be.."

"What is it, Carson?" Dr. Weir asked, coming over to him.

"Her teeth. Baby teeth, yes, but they're perfect," he breathed in amazement. "If I didn't know any better, Elizabeth, I'd swear that she's at least a year old." He set the little girl gently on the scale, holding her hands so she wouldn't fall. "She has the right weight for a year old," he observed and pointed at the chart that had been tossed onto the nearby counter. "Could you write that down for me, Elizabeth?" he asked and she nodded. "31 pounds and she is…let's lay you down, lass, I have to see how long you are," he told the child and smiled when she did just that. "And she's 34 inches tall or long, however you want to look at it," he observed and then lifted the little girl back into his arms.

A chubby hand reached up and gently touched his cheek. For a split second, Carson could have sworn that he felt warmth radiating from that little hand. He looked into her eyes and she stared back at him. There was something in those ocean-blue eyes that seemed old for such a young face and he found himself wondering just why the D'iaa had believed that she was so special. But before he could comment on anything, the little girl laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. In seconds, she was fast asleep. Considering what she had gone through to get out of the cocoon, he didn't find it strange.

"Poor wee thing's exhausted," he commented softly, smiling at Elizabeth. "After all that, I guess I would be too."

She smiled back at him. "Since she likes you so much, I'd like you to take charge of her, Carson. We need to know everything we can about her and you're a doctor so you're the logical choice," she told him quietly, holding up a hand as he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm aware that you have extensive duties as Chief Medical Officer but I think she would appreciate it if you were the one to care for her."

Carson's mouth closed, opened and then closed again. He looked at the little girl in his arms for a short while. Her fingers were still clenched in his shirtfront, just not so tightly now. Almost dry blonde curls fell over her closed eyes and dark lashes rested on rosy cheeks. She was content sleeping in his arms. That fact made up his mind.

"All right," he murmured, raising his head to look Elizabeth in the eyes. "I'll take charge of caring for her but I may need more help in and out of the infirmary."

"I understand and you'll get all the help you need. In fact, we'll all help out as much as we can," Elizabeth assured him. She gave John a pointed glance when he looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Yeah, we'll help too," he said in agreement, giving Elizabeth a look that said 'we need to talk about this'.

No one said anything for a few moments but Carson noticed that a few of the nurses were peeking into the room. He sighed heavily. "The first thing I'll need are clothes for her. She can't be going about in a blanket," he said briskly and Teyla smiled.

"I am sure that I can find some among my people," she offered and Carson nodded gratefully.

"I'd appreciate that, Teyla. Thank you."

Elizabeth looked at the sleeping child and then she pressed her palm to her forehead. "I just realized that she doesn't have a name…well, that we know of, anyway," she said quietly. "She needs a name."

"You might want to keep it simple," John suggested, trying to be helpful. "Maybe something short and easy to remember."

Carson smiled slightly. "I know just the name." He glanced at Elizabeth, Teyla and John. "Mary."

"It is a lovely name," Teyla said with a smile.

"It'll be easy for her to say," John observed, wincing when Elizabeth's elbow connected with his ribs.

"Aye, it'll do," Carson murmured as he carried the sleeping child over to the nearest bed. He gently laid her down on it and pulled the blanket over her. "Sweet dreams, wee Mary," he whispered as he carefully raised the side rails so she wouldn't roll out of the bed. Lowering the light in the room as he turned away, he shooed everyone out. "She needs her sleep," he reminded them as he picked up her chart and followed them to the door.

Teyla promised to visit the mainland immediately to find clothes for little Mary and Elizabeth told him to just buzz her if he needed anything for her. Sheppard just nodded, a mumbled 'what she said' the only thing he said before leaving.

Carson looked back at the bed once more before going into the next room. He was going to have his hands full.

It took less than two hours for virtually everyone in Atlantis (and on board the visiting _Daedalus_) to find out that a little girl had come out of the strange cocoon that Col. Sheppard's team had brought back a week earlier. That, along with the news of Carson being named as the little girl's 'father', was enough to convince people that they had to have a peek at the newest resident of Atlantis.

Hearing a soft sound from the curtained area where Mary was supposed to be sleeping, Carson hurried in to make sure that she was all right. He stopped in his tracks when he pulled back the curtain. Rodney, Zelenka, Cadman and Lorne were at the foot of the bed watching Mary sleep.

"What the bloody hell are ye all doin' here? Can't you see the lass is trying to sleep?" he hissed quietly. Four guilty faces turned to him.

"Sorry, Carson, but she's so cute," Laura whispered, smiling slightly.

"Cutest kid I've ever seen," Lorne agreed.

"I may not interact well with children, but she's absolutely enchanting," Zelenka admitted, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Doesn't look a thing like you, Carson," Rodney commented and that brought chuckles from Lorne and Zelenka.

Carson frowned. "Yes, she is adorable. She is also taking a much-needed nap so would ye all kindly leave her be?" he told them and three of the four nodded. Rodney was still peering speculatively at the sleeping child. Laura, Zelenka and Lorne filed out, leaving Rodney behind. The Scotsman glared at Rodney, who finally looked at him.

"Any idea what she is yet?" he asked solicitously and Carson scowled.

"Every test I've performed indicates that she is human. Now would you go away and let her sleep?" Carson snapped and then glanced at Mary to see if his raised voice had woken her. She hadn't woken up and he silently sighed in relief. Ronon and Bates had woken her up earlier when they'd snuck in to look at her and it had taken him forever to get her back to sleep.

Rodney held up his hands defensively. "Relax, Dr. Dad. I'm going," he joked as he hustled it out of the infirmary. He stopped at the door and looked back. "She is beautiful, Carson," Rodney said seriously and then walked out.

Carson stared after the scientist. That last comment had been completely unlike the Canadian. He wondered for a moment where it had come from but then shook his head. He'd worry about that later. Right now, he had more paperwork to do.


End file.
